


Break this crown

by Bulle2savon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle2savon/pseuds/Bulle2savon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden, jeune homme froid et rêveur, sait qu'il est condamné à vivre au fond de sa vallée, loin d'un monde qu'il voudrait connaître et qu'on semble lui cacher. La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne l'aidera à le découvrir, et il se laisse guider insoucieusement dans sa quête d'Erebor, retrouvant par un concours de circonstance la personne qu'il sauvait quelques années plus tôt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break this crown

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! C'est ma première véritable fanfiction "longue", histoire qui me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, sauf bien entendu mes propres créations que je vous laisse découvrir ..

**CHAPITRE 1**

 

Eden retint un gémissement. Après un moment d'hésitation, il plongea finalement son pied suspendu dans l'eau froide, puis l'autre, et enfin son corps entier s’immergea dans son bain rempli à moitié. Il posa de sa main libre la chandelle qu'il tenait sur le côté, la flamme chancelante dans la pénombre éclairant faiblement la pièce sans fenêtre. La lumière tremblotait et projetait des ombres informes sur le plafond, redessinant les fissures qui lézardaient les murs. Dehors, la vent du matin soufflait doucement, et il avait réussi à traverser les fondations de pierres, s'engouffrant malicieusement dans la petite métairie encore assoupie Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il lâchait un frisson. Le duvet de ses avant bras s' hérissaient sous le baiser de la bise qui faisait consteller son épiderme d'une légère chaire de poule. Après s'être habitué quelque peu à la froideur de l'eau, il attrapa le gros savon qui reposait près de lui et frotta vigoureusement son corps transi. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, redescendit sur son torse, sur ses jambes musclées, puis ses bras endoloris. Il bruissait sur sa sa peau sèche, comblant le silence de son frottement. L'odeur douceâtre chatouillait son nez, le faisant renifler bruyamment. Le garçon s'aspergea le corps de l'eau mousseuse et réitéra sa toilette matinale. Enfin, il reposa le savon rugueux, prit une grande inspiration, retint son souffle, et plongea sa tête dans le bac. Le toucher du froid sur son visage eut l'effet attendu, celui de le réveiller pleinement d'un choc, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les paupières sous l'eau savonneuse, ignorant les méchants picotis qui irritaient ses yeux. Il resta un moment ainsi, la respiration coupée. L'eau retenait le silence, amortissant le bruit de ses membres qui gigotaient dans le bain. Il entrouvrit la bouche et de minuscules bulles vinrent naître aux coins de ses lèvres puis s'élevèrent lentement à la surface. Eden émergea finalement, respirant bruyamment, et sa main passa machinalement dans sa chevelure trempée et emmêlée. Il se massa longuement le crâne, tentant inutilement de défaire les nœuds coriaces qui lui tiraient le cuir chevelu. Il plongea à nouveau.

 

_Un nouveau jour se lève._

 

Il essaya de rester un petit peu plus cette fois ci. Il boucha son nez, ferma très fort les yeux et pinça ses lèvres. Encore. Encore. Le froid semblait avoir disparu, pourtant il sentait très bien sa peau tremblait et ses muscles se raidir sous l'effort. Il pensa que s'il restait ainsi, peut être que le monde cesserait de bouger, tout comme lui. Le temps viendrait à bailler, à dodeliner de la tête et puis il s'assoupirait dans son large fauteuil, laissant tomber l'univers de sa main et rouler sur le tapis, doucement, comme une balle de cuir. Et tout s'arrêterait à l'unisson, dans un même souffle, dans une même posture. Et on attendrait, rien, ou quelque chose, peu importe. Il faudrait seulement qu'une lumière resurgisse, qu'elle attire les regards et qu'elle fasse mouvoir les corps, les réchauffe.

 

_Quelle lumière ?_

 

Ses tympans tonnaient. Son front pulsait.

 

Lorsqu'il n'en put plus, sa main droite émergea de l'eau, attrapant maladroitement le bord en bois de la bassine et il remonta à la surface, essoufflé. Ses yeux fixèrent les poutres de bois illuminées dans la pénombre toujours aussi pesante.

 

_Toutes les lumières mènent elles vers la vérité, vers l'espoir ? N'y a t-il pas des chemins de traverse qui puissent séduire l'Homme, a t-on dit, moins aveuglante, plus douce pour les pauvres yeux humains ?_

 

C'était terriblement stupide, mais c'était un manège quotidien qu'il s’infligeait, comme ça, pareil à tous ses jeune gens en quête désespérée d'adrénaline puéril. Eden se redressa rapidement sur ses jambes, attrapant en coup de vent un linge propre et enroula son corps vigoureux et réveillé. Il se rhabilla prestement en ne prenant pas la peine de remettre ses sabots de bois qui meurtrissaient ses pieds. Il prit le bac à deux mains, calant bien ses doigts sur les poignées, le souleva habilement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il poussa de son épaule.

 

L'aube commençaient à pointer. Eden se dit que ce fainéant de soleil semblait toujours avoir du mal à secouer ses rayons un peu plus tôt, laissant à sa place sa sœur aux doigts roses faire son apparition. Il avait raison. Chaque jour elle était plus belle dans sa robe brumeuse qui caressait le paysage encore endormi. Chaque jour il l'admirait sans un mot, comme un amant observant de loin la candeur de sa fiancée. La rosée couvrait l'herbe grise et pâle, imperturbable. Eden jeta le contenu de la bassine dans la rigole de fortune et la posa sur le côté, finissant de s'égoutter. Il cala finalement son dos contre l'embrasure et croisa les bras, s'enveloppant davantage dans la veste de laine. Il ne fit pas attention aux gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur ses joues et venaient s'écraser le long de son cou. Son regard fixa sur les montagnes qui s'élevaient à l'horizon, dessinées à l'encre noir dans une mer de nuages mauves et moutonneux. La forêt qui débutait à quelque mètre de là était couverte d'un lourd manteau de brouillard, rendant à peine visible la cime des arbres, perdues dans les derniers instants de pénombre. L'air humide était chargé d'une odeur fraîche et terreuse. Le pépiement des oiseaux comblait finalement ce tableau dans une mélodie paisible, mêlé au son du vent qui soufflait près des hauts sommets, son écho venant s'éteindre au fond de la vallée où Eden vivait. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'un tel spectacle, aussi tranquille soit il.

 

Voyant les premières lueurs du soleil apparaître, le jeune homme se détacha lentement du paysage, rentra dans le logis pour glisser ses pieds dans ses chausses et ressortit aussitôt, se dirigeant droit vers l'écurie. Il ouvrit les lourdes portes qui grincèrent sous son action et les referma sans tarder. La chaleur des bêtes vint revigorer le corps d'Eden toujours saisi de froid. Il empoigna un seau et le plongea dans un large sac de toile. Le bruit des grains roulant contre le bois fit s'ébrouer bruyamment les chevaux déjà éveillés.

 

  *  Bonjour les gars. 




 

Deux grands entiers passèrent la tête par dessus la porte de leur stalle, fixant de leurs yeux noirs et vifs leur visiteur matinal, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Eden mit dans leur mangeoire respective trois grosses poignées de céréales et compléta leur festin d'un généreux carré de foin qui venait d'être fauché, les tiges des gerbes encore un peu verte et dorées de soleil. Les bêtes se désintéressent bien vite d'Eden qui eut un petit rire en les voyant manger aussi goulûment. Pendant qu'ils se rassasiaient, il décrotta les box, passa un grand coup de balais dans l'allée, élevant un léger nuage de poussières, et frotta ses cuirs en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rangea soigneusement ses ustensiles et flatta l'encolure de chaque cheval avant de sortir de l'écurie, ouvrant cette fois ci les portes en grand. Le soleil était enfin là.

 

Une fenêtre s'éclaira. Eden frotta ses mains près de sa bouche pour les réchauffer et se dirigea vers la maison de pierres, ses pas crissant sur le chemin. Un homme l'attendait sur le seuil, une tasse fumante entre les doigts. Ses cheveux grisonnants tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu profond et perçant. Une barbe mal rasée durcissait son visage halé et une large cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche jusqu'à la commissure de sa lèvre. Il adressa à Eden un signe de tête en guise de salutation, ce dernier lui renvoyant la pareille. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce servant de séjour, l'autre sur ses pas refermant la porte derrière lui. Un gros pain et une plaquette de beurre jaune vif l'attendait sur la table, accompagnés d'un bol de thé encore chaud. Il s'assit en silence et débuta son petit déjeuné. Le plus vieux resta près de la fenêtre, scrutant vaguement l'horizon tout en sirotant sa boisson. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée adoucissait l'atmosphère et un gros chien noir s'était réfugié devant l'âtre, ronflant de bien être et de sommeil.

 

  * Tu as réparé les barrières du paddock Est hier soir ?




 

Sans levé les yeux de son assiette, Eden émit un son affirmatif, mâchonnant un bout de mie entre ses dents. Il entendit derrière lui l'homme grommelait un « très bien, très bien » et poser finalement sa tasse vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 

  * Faudrait que t'ailles à Merinbourg aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé la lame pour le fils Gaudain, et Astor m'a commandé des drogues pour sa femme. Tu pourrais lui apporter. Tout est réglé.




 

Eden but une longue gorgée de son thé, savourant la boisson qui glissait lentement dans sa gorge – même son gosier semblait avoir geler ce matin ; il se tourna vers l'homme :

 

  * J'ai encore des épées à polir, et Damiro a déferré hier Rowaan, je dois lui en faire d'autres, dit il simplement.




 

Le dit Rowaan balaya de sa main la réponse du plus jeune.

 

  * C'est bon je le ferrai ça, va plutôt faire un tour en ville, ça te changerais un peu d'air. Tu travailles trop garçon, répondit il en attrapant sa pipe et de l'herbe à fumer, bourrant allègrement le foyer.




 

 

Eden eut l'air de protester mais la main de Rowaan vint se poser sur sa tête, entremêlant ses gros doigts râpeux dans les mèches brunes du gamin, et il s'arrêta dans son élan. L'homme s'assit à côté de lui et décala sa chaise pour lui faire face.

 

  * S'il te plaît, Eden. Et puis ma jambe refait des siennes depuis une semaine, j'peux pas monter dans cet état là, sinon Asgard se ferra un plaisir de m'abandonner sur le chemin, dit il en tapotant son membre droit, raidi dans son pantalon de grosse toile brune.




 

Le garçon le regarda souffler sa fumée - une douce odeur de plante embaumait la pièce - , avec un air neutre inscrit sur le visage. Ils se scrutèrent un instant, sans cligner des yeux. Ce vieux soldat était encore bien coriace, il n'avait pas perdu de son entêtement avec l'âge, ou peut être que c'était sa jambe endolorie qui renforçait son caractère borné et grognon. Ou bien Eden était aussi têtu que son père adoptif (les deux réponses semblaient aussi exactes l'une que l'autre). Ce dernier hocha de la tête et se re-concentra sur son manger.

 

  * D'accord, souffla t-il, mettant fin à leur lutte silencieuse.




 

Après avoir engloutit sa dernière tranche de pain, il se leva de son siège et débarrassa les restes de son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine jouxtant le séjour , une épée empaquetée et deux petites bouteilles d'un liquide verdâtre trônaient sur la table.

 

  * Tarde pas trop, y a quelques milles à parcourir, et le temps va changer dans la journée, fit Rowaan qui s'en était retourné à sa contemplation du paysage.




 

Eden troqua ses sabots pour de fines bottines de cuir souple et d'un âge déjà avancé et enfila un lourd manteau noir sur ses épaules. Il se passa instinctivement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, retombant devant ses yeux ocres, et prit sa commande sous le bras.

 

  * Tu as encore oublié ? Demanda le vieil homme alors qu'il allait sortir.

  * Quoi donc ?




 

Rowaan soupira et plongea sa main dans la poche de son veston.

 

  * Ton anniversaire, sombre idiot, grommela t-il.




 

Il s'approcha d'Eden et mit dans sa main droite quatre pièces d'argent tout en refermant ses doigts sur le présent.

 

  * Prends toi un petit quelque chose, c'est le marché d'automne aujourd'hui à Merinbourg.

 




Le jeune homme le regarda, gratifiant d'un regard Rowaan qui tirait longuement sur sa pipe en bois.

 

  * Je vais seller Asgard, fut sa seule réponse.




 

Il marcha rapidement vers les box, mû d'une force étrange qui semblait l'avoir quelque peu enjoué sans que cela ne se voit véritablement sur son visage fermé. Il posa précautionneusement ses affaires près de la stalle du cheval alezan, ce dernier ayant très bien compris qu'une petite ballade s'imposait. C'était une bête immense malgré la bonne taille d'Eden, avec une grosse encolure musclée, un arrière train puissant, un dos et une croupe larges qui traduisaient sa force titanesque. Il était pourtant assez léger pour un être un cheval de selle et il possédait toutes les qualités d'un excellent coursier. Comment Rowaan avait obtenu un tel destrier, Eden l'ignorait. Le vieil homme était revenu un soir de printemps de la foire des quatre vallées avec un superbe poulain de trois ans quatre années plutôt, et le garçon se souvenait encore de celui ci tournant nerveusement autour de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Même s'il avait longtemps rechigné la monte, Eden était décidément acharné à dompter cette fougue et il avait finalement réussi à tenir dessus après avoir longuement rencontrer l'herbe de la clairière d'à côté.

 

Il courra dans la sellerie pour attraper son harnachement, entendant Asgard marteler le sol d'impatience. Il ouvrit la porte du box à la volée tout en posant sur le côté sa selle et sa bride, prenant au passage une brosse. Il caressa affectivement la grosse tête du cheval qui vint frotter ses naseaux contre son torse. Il le bouchonna vigoureusement alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses poils tirant vers le roux flamboyant. Puis Eden jeta sur son dos son tapis et sa selle, accrocha à l'arrière une sacoche qui pendait des deux côtés du dos de l'animal et y mettant les drogues, une pomme et la bourse où il avait placé l'argent de Rowaan. Enfin, il fixa sur son dos l'épée forgée. Il brida Asgard et sortit des écuries en adressant une petite caresse à Damiro qui semblait attristé de voir son compagnon partir sans lui.

 

  * Un autre fois mon grand, murmura Eden.




 

Il se sentait comme un guerrier rejoignant sa compagnie au village le plus proche, ce qui le fit sourire alors qu'il mettait son pied à l'étrier. Il se hissa agilement sur le dos d'Asgard, rajusta ses rênes et partit au petit trot sur le chemin qui quittait la propriété pour rejoindre l'unique route menant à Merinbourg.

 

De loin, Rowaan l'observait s'éloigner. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et il huma l'atmosphère. Il haussa finalement les épaules en se disant qu'Eden avait connu des orages bien pire que celui qui s'annonçait.

 

*

Au loin, la haute tour de pierre blanche de Merinbourg, la ville contre les montagnes, se dressait entre les arbres. Elle était surmontée d'une énorme cloche de bronze qui réfléchissait les rayons du pâle soleil, si bien qu'elle prenait un air de phare, perdu sur des rives éloignées, au dessus de la forêt rougie par la saison. L'automne était passé par là, peignant d'or et de carmin les feuilles des chênes qui tombaient mollement de leurs branches . Eden les fit s'envoler derrière lui alors qu'il passait au galop sur le chemin, la brise fouettant son visage et s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Les sabots d'Asgard frappaient le sol à la même allure que son cœur et leurs deux souffles se mêlaient à l'unisson. Ils étaient maintenant tout près de la ville, étant allé bon train depuis leur départ sans s'arrêter et arrivant avant que le soleil ne soit au zénith. Ils sortirent de la forêt et galopèrent droit vers l'entrée principale. Eden repassa au pas alors qu'il passait sous l'arche décorée de fanions de couleurs et les fers qui claquaient sur les dalles s'unir à l'effervescence du marché. Les échoppes avaient été montées dans les rues étroites, vendant toutes sortes de marchandises ; les barbiers, les cordonniers, les artisans et les arracheurs de dents travaillaient à même la rue et vantaient leur mérite ; les enfants se pressaient autour des spectacles de marionnettes ; les jeunes filles mettaient des fleurs blanches dans leur cheveux et des rires cristallins sortaient de leurs gorges alors que les hommes trinquaient leurs chopes de bières remplies à ras bord en parlant du pays et s'informant des nouvelles de la contrée. Eden serra ses doigts sur les rênes alors qu'Asgard furetait dans tous les sens, sentant ses muscles se tendre et ses naseaux vrombirent face à toute cette ébullition. Il passa une main réconfortante sur l'encolure du cheval tout en murmurant un « tous doux » dans le vacarme. Il sentait les yeux des passants le fixer et il porta son regard en avant, gonflant quelque peu la poitrine et baissant ses épaules dans une attitude rigide et droite de soldat. Après avoir déambulé dans les dédales des allées, il arriva enfin à la place principale de la ville où se dressait la tour qu'il avait aperçu en chemin ainsi qu'une imposante demeure. Sa façade de bois sculptée traduisait l'aisance de ses propriétaires. Là vivait le maître de Merinbourg, Gaudain, fils d'Orain, ainsi que ses trois garçons et son épouse. Le jeune homme s'approcha, timide mais décidé, et un homme modestement accoutré, frisant la trentaine, vint à sa rencontre, un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage.

 

  * Salut, mon ami. Êtes vous bien le forgeron Rowaan, du Refuge ? Demanda t-il, hésitant, alors que le cavalier passait sa jambe par dessus la croupe du cheval et mettait pied à terre.

  * Son fils adoptif, répondit Eden. Il n'a pu venir, mais j'ai la commande du maître des lieux, dit il en décrochant de son dos l'épée enfermée dans son fourreau.




 

Au même moment, un homme de large carrure sortit de l'habitation, suivit d'un autre beaucoup plus jeune mais ayant déjà atteint sa majorité. Ils se dirigeaient vers Eden à grandes foulées, tous deux portant des manteaux de beaux draps sombres d'un coupe évasée, fermés d'un ceinturon de cuir et dont l'intérieur ainsi que les extrémité étaient molletonnés de fourrures d'ours. Le plus vieux avait de courts cheveux blanc, lui donnant un air plus autoritaire que sage, renforcé par de dures yeux onyx et une barbe parfaitement rasé, alors que sa progéniture aux mêmes prunelles de jais laissait sa chevelure dorée tomber nonchalamment sur ses épaules carrées. Eden ne put s'empêcher de pester intérieurement en voyant le fils de Gaudain arborant fièrement les poils drus de sa barbe qui lui recouvraient les joues, touchant inconsciemment son propre visage imberbe. Ils s'approchèrent de lui très vite et le garçon aux yeux d'or tendit la bride de son cheval à l'homme qui semblait servir le maître de Merinbourg. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui, laissant un bon mètre entre eux, et Eden dû se briser la nuque à contre cœur pour les saluer alors que les deux autres le fixer d'un air ouvertement condescendant.

 

  * Bienvenu, bienvenu, salua Gaudain avec emphase. Quelle chance avons nous de voir un tel soleil au dessus de nos têtes un dimanche de novembre ? N'est ce pas, une belle journée qui s'annonce ?




 

Alors qu'il parlait de parfaites banalités, il désigna l'agitation de la fête d'un geste ample. Eden s'autorisa un coup d’œil à travers la grande place qui grouillait de monde. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au milieu de tant de gens, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un petit insecte dans une ruche bourdonnante. L'étouffement de la foule le rendait nauséeux et il crispa ses mâchoires pour se donner bonne contenance.

 

  * Je vois que le très célèbre et très fière Rowaan Frappe de Fer n'a daigné se déplacer, en laissant son fils-apprenti faire son travail à sa place, fit l'homme aux cheveux blanc en croisant ses mains gantées derrière son dos. Sommes nous si indigne de son intérêt, nous qui avons été si charitable envers sa pauvre personne  en lui quémandant ses services?




 

« Je veux bien croire qu'il vous fausse compagnie, vous lui aurez passé la corde au cou sans vergogne à la première parole qu'il aurait prononcé dans son insolence » ne put s'empêcher de penser Eden qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se contenta de planter ses prunelles dans celles du grand homme en se promettant de mesurer ses paroles, et mit un terme à la distance respectueuse qui les séparait.

 

  * Voici, dit il avec une once d'arrogance dans la voix alors qu'il tendait l'épée forgée par son père adoptif et lui même. Elle se nomme Férin.




 

Il la tendit au fils de Gaudain, la pointe volontairement tendue vers le blond aux lèvres pincées qui arqua un sourcil en le voyant faire. Il s'exaspérait face à sa provocation inutile mais tint bon, demeurant dans une attitude stoïque et respirant le flegme. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face finit par attraper le tranchant de la lame, Eden cédant après une seconde de tension sur la poignée, puis la fit voler en l'air avant quelle retombe parfaitement dans sa main droite, dressée vers le ciel. Un sourire de dédain s'étira sur son visage pâle et il adopta la même position qu'Eden un instant plutôt. Son père ignora ces actes et lui demanda aussitôt ce qu'il pensait de l'ouvrage lorsqu'il tirait l'épée de son fourreau.

 

  * C'est un bonne lame, légère et maniable, la fusée est agréable, j'ai un bon maintient, répondit il en tournant son poignet dans tous les sens et faisant refléter les rayons du soleil contre le fer. Rowaan le Forgeron semble être en effet un expert en la matière, malgré son asociabilité et l'impertinence d'un gamin des grands chemins.




 

Ils s'étaient détournés d'Eden, ce dernier se contentant d'observer en silence le plus jeune exécuté des mouvements précis et fendre l'air dans une chorégraphie de gestes improvisés mais maîtrisés. Il plongea ses doigts dans les poches de sa veste, tentant vainement de cacher et de calmer les tremblements qui les agitaient. Il était aussi impulsif que son idiot de père. Il serra si fort les poings qu'il entendit ses jointures craquer dans un bruit sourd. Il _fallait_ qu'il reste tranquille. Passer au dessus des manières horripilantes de ses stupides bourgeois provinciaux, de leurs faux airs de princes de sang qu'ils voulaient laisser paraître. _Cesser_ d'irriter leur orgueil et d'entretenir leur stupidité. Non, la noblesse et la majesté ne pouvaient venir des êtres de la sorte pensa Eden, la tête baissée, perdu dans dans ses idées noires. Vivre en inférieur avait toujours été un enfer véritable pour lui. S'il n'était pas reclus au fond d'un trou entre deux montagnes tout au long de l'année, il se confrontait bien vite à la réalité de la hiérarchie sociale dès qu'il mettait les pieds à Merinbourg ou dans une autre bourgade du coin. Plus jeune, il s'imaginait être le prince de sa vallée, donnant des ordres aux oiseaux, chassant les serpents, ou encore faisant grâce aux mulots qui se repentaient silencieusement d'avoir troué les sacs de blé. Cependant, Eden le savait : il n'était que le petit garçon de la lune, trouvé sur le seuil d'un vieux soldat reconvertit dans la forge, et il enlevait très vite sa couronne de fortune qu'il écrasait entre ses doigts d'enfant. Alors il s'efforçait de rester à sa place, même si son jeune âge le poussait à se rebeller, il se se voyait aussitôt rappeler à l'ordre par sa raison, si ce n'était son interlocuteur aux pièces d'or et à la bedaine pendante.

 

Tout d'un coup, un silence se fit autour du garçon. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'on s'adressait à lui, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui paraissait venir de loin :

 

  * Que dites vous d'un petit duel ?




 

Sa conscience le félicita railleusement pour le don incroyable qu'il avait de se fourrer dans des pétrins immondes, et l'image de la fureur de Rowaan lui vint en tête. Il allait le  _tuer._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire!


End file.
